Believe In Your Dreams
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: CROSSOVER BETWEEN THE SHOW BELIEVE AND WICKED! DONT HAVE TO HAVE SEEN EITHER TO READ. DETAILS INSIDE. 10 years ago, Tate's sister, Galinda, disappeared. Bo and Tate are lead by a mysterious object all the way to... Oz? There they find Galinda and meet her friends. But can they ever get back to Earth? Fiyeraba. Gelphie friendship! ON HIATUS, SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am starting a new story! This is a crossover between my favorite musical Wicked and my favorite show Believe. You don't have to have seen either to understand this. For people who have seen Wicked but not Believe read the info below. I am posting this in the Wicked Fandom, because I believe that more people will read it here. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

**For People Who Have Seen Wicked And Not Believe:**

**First of all, Bo Adams is an extraordinary 10-year-old who can move things with her mind, predict the future, read minds and do many more. Her mother died in childbirth and she does not know who her father is. (Yes, believe watchers, this story is set before she finds out!) I'm not exactly sure of Bo's hair color. It's sort of dirty-blonde, but Tate often refers to it as brown. Look at the cover for the story, that's Bo, and decide for yourself.**

**Bo used to be in a program called Orchestra which was run by Roman Skouras and Milton Winter. Orchestra is a program that takes people with a special and rare gene that enables them to use special abilities. Bo's mother was in the program before she died. However Orchestra was exploiting Bo's abilities, so Milton Winter took her out and kept her safe. Various people took care of Bo until they either died, got injured, or we're too afraid to take care of her anymore.**

**Now here is where it gets interesting. William Tate (Everyone calls him Tate.) is a wrongfully convicted death row inmate. Milton Winter (Bo is the only one who calls him Milton. Everyone else calls him Winter.) poses as a priest and talks to Tate telling him he's here to help him escape. But here's the catch: Tate has to protect Bo. **

**One me more thing you need to know is that the Degrade is a sickness common in people with Bo's abilities. Once the degrade starts, it won't stop until you die. Bo's mom died from the degrade. Also, Bo hAs a green turtle named Stanley. Stanley is the last thing Bo has left from her mom.**

**Ok, Wicked fans. You're all good to go!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, Frex would have gotten a much more brutal death, an owned believe it wouldn't have been cancelled. Excuse me, I have to go murder the people who cut the shows for NBC.**

Bo watched Tate as he slept. Sure it was a creepy thing for a 10-year-old to do, but she'd never seen Tate this happy before. Usually he was scowling and grumbling, but right now, he looked so carefree and nice and just so, not himself.

Borealized she had never had any physical contact with Tate. She had never hugged him or held his hand and therefore, she had never had any insight into his mind. She approached the sleeping man carefully and touched his wrist softly, before entwining her fingers in his. Her vision blurred and she saw figures moving in front of her.

_A much younger Tate walked in, a woman next to him. She had dirty blonde hair and kind eyes. Tate's dad greeted his son gruffly, but treated the woman kindly. A piercing screech was heard as a pink and blonde tumble ran into Tate's arms. _

_"Well, hello to you too." Tate said, hugging his sister close to him. The girl couldn't be older than 6 or 7. Her cerulean blue eyes sparkled as she looked at Tate. She turned her gaze to the woman. Scrunching up her nose, she asked. "Who are you?"_

_"This is Nina." Tate answered. "Nina, this is Galinda. My little sister."_

_"I'm not that little. I'm seven!" Galinda argued. Then she stuck out her hand dramatically. "Pleased to meet you. And by the way, it's GAH-linda. With a GAH!" She clarified. Nina smiled and shook the blonde's hand. "The pleasures all mine, Galinda with a gah." She said, making Galinda giggle._

_"Correct! But you can just call me Galinda." Tate smiled at the two. "Looks like you're popular." He whispered into Nina's ear. Immediately Galindas eyes sparkled and she began to sing._

_"Popular! You're gonna be Pop-u-lar!_

_I'll teach you the proper poise,_

_When you talk to boys,_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce Ooh!"_

_"That stupid song." Tate grumbled. "Shouldn't this 'amazing advice' come from someone who's actually popular?" He joked. Galinda glared at him and Tate set her down on the ground again. Galinda ran off to the couch and picked up the book she was reading, entranced by it once more. Tate and Nina also made their way to The couch. Nina watched Galinda with curiosity._

_"Pride and Prejudice?" Nina asked Tate. "Yeah. Galinda's a little... Advanced for her age." Tate said. "She doesn't have any friends because she's a seven year old in sixth grade." He continued softly so Galinda wouldn't hear them. But nonetheless, she did._

_"I'm going to be popular one day." Galinda insisted._

_"I know you will, Glin."_

_"Hey, Galinda?" Nina asked. The blonde looked up from her book. "You want to see a magic trick?" Galinda nodded eagerly. Nina concentrated on the flower vase in front of them and lifted it up into the air. The small girl watched this, awestruck. "How did you do that?!" She asked._

_Nina gave her a mysterious look. "A magician never reveals her secret." She said. "Please?" Galinda begged. "Alright, alright." Nina said, giving in._

_"I was born with a special talent. I can move things with my mind, read other peoples minds and predict the future."_

_Galinda's eyes widened. "So, you're telekinetic, telepathic, and clairvoyant?" She asked. Nina nodded. "Do you have a special talent?" She asked._

_Galinda shook her head sadly. "No." Tate looked up at her. "That's not true. You can talk your way out of any problem. Honestly it's annoying but hey, a gifts a gift."_

_"that's why I'm going to be a lawyer." Galinda said proudly._

_"No, you're not." Tate's dad, Bruiser said. (__**A/N: Really, his name is also William Tate, but in the episode with him, everyone calls him Bruiser because he was a boxer. So just go with it.)**_

_"Dad." Tate warned._

_"Lawyers are cheating scumbags and I will not have my daughter grow up to be one." He said. Galinda stood up defiantly._

_"I will be a lawyer, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" She argued._

_"I can make you do whatever I want as long as you live under my roof."_

_"Then I guess I can't live under your roof." Galinda said and ran out of the house. Tate stood up and glared at his father._

_"You let the kid be whatever she wants. She's right. You're not in control of her future, she is." He said before walking out the door. Nina awkwardly stood up and followed Tate out the door._

_After two hours of searching with no results, they came back and filed a missings persons report. All they could do was wait._

_"It's going to be ok." Nina insisted._

_"You don't know that." _

_"I know that I love you." She said quietly. Tate looked up at her. "I love you too."_

"Bo?" Tate asked waking up. "What are you doing?" Bo slipped her hand out and tried to process the information. "I was just. I was, uh. I was reading your mind to see what you were dreaming about. I'm sorry." She answered honestly. "You just looked so happy! I-I had to see why. Did they ever find the little girl?" She asked abruptly.

"No."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Tate remained silent as he ran a hand through his short hair. Fully awake, he glanced at the package Winter had brought in. He had said that it was not for touching and that neither he nor Bo could even look at it. Curiosity overtook him and he began to walk over to the crate.

"Milton told us we can't touch that." Bo reminded him.

"Winter can't tell me what to do."

"He can't?"

No! He's not... God!" Bo giggled and ran over to the crate, peering over Tate's shoulder. He opened the crate and pulled out a gold cube encrusted with rubies.

"Wow!" Bo said, admiring the object.

"Wow indeed, I could make a fortune off of this!" Tate said greedily.

"You aren't allowed to sell it! You aren't even allowed to touch it!" Bo scolded him. Tate rolled his eyes and began to examine the rubies. An eery gold began to radiate off the cube and it enveloped them like a blanket. A wave of dizziness hit them both and everything around them blurred. When everything stabilized, Tate saw a whimpering Bo, clutching Stanley so hard her knuckles were turning white. He lay a comforting hand around her shoulder.

Tate looked around. He saw people. No, students. Some were in uniform. He read a sign that said: "Shiz University."

_Shiz University? I've never heard of that! _Tate thought.

"Neither have I." Bo said.

"it's not polite to read peoples minds without asking." Tate said. Bo looked sheepishly down at the floor.

"Elphie! Just let me give you a makeover! You'll look amazifying!" They heard someone squeal. Tate turned around and saw a blonde girl with her back to him so he couldn't see her face. He also saw a Green girl. Wait? Green?

"No! I don't want to look amazifying!" The green girl argued And turned in a huff. The blonde turned around and came face to face with Tate. It was Galinda.

**So there you have it. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if my idea is good. Again, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I think this chapter is the longest thing I've ever written! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so more people than I expected read the story, but only 1 person reviewed. Does that mean you didn't like it? Please, even if you don't, review. It feels good to read them, even if their criticizing the story. **

**iamgoku: Thanks for reviewing! you should watch Believe, its really good. And you'll see...**

**Disclaimer: I, Broadwaygirl21, do not own neither Believe nor Wicked. But I do take on the responsibility to viciously murder whoever canceled Believe. Anyone with me?**

* * *

Galinda and Tate stared at each other.

"Tate, why are you looking at that girl?" Bo asked. When she received no response, she concentrated on the blonde, searching for any connection between her and Tate. And she found one.

"She's the little girl from your dream!" Bo said. Tate turned to her. "Are you positive?" He asked. Bo nodded vigorously. Galinda began to walk over to where Tate and Bo were.

"T-Tate?" She asked nervously.

"In the flesh." He responded. Galinda grinned and hugged her older brother. "Hi!" Bo said excitedly.

Galinda looked at the little girl. "Hi! I'm Glinda Upland. Of the _Upper_ Uplands." She clarified. Bo frowned. "No you're not. You're Galinda Evelyne Tate. You're 17 and you're Tate's younger sister." Galinda stared At her with her mouth open. She looked at Tate.

"It's kind of a long story..." Tate said. "What are you doing here?"

"That's an _even longer_ story..." Just then, Elphaba made her way back to her friend. "Glinda, have you seen my History textbook?" She asked. Tate gawked at her. "Woah, you're-" he began.

"Yes, I know." Elphaba interrupted. "And no, I'm not seasick, yes I've always been green, and no I did not eat grass as a child." She said and turned back to Galinda. Tate nodded but continued to gape at her skin. Bo nudged him. "It's not nice to stare." She reprimanded. Tate rolled his eyes.

"Glin, my textbook?" Elphaba asked again. Galinda sighed. "I dunno, Elphie. Why would I care about some stupid book?" She answered. Tate gaped at her as if she'd gone insane.

"Galinda?" He asked.

"Actually, it's Glinda." Elphaba told him. "She hates it when people get her name wrong." Tate grimaced as he remembered what Galinda had told Nina.

_"It's GAH-linda! With a GAH!" _

"Yeah, I know." He said. Galinda shot him an apologetic look. "Glinda?" He spat out. "A word?" The blonde nodded and they moved away from Bo and Elphaba. Bo smiled. "Hi! I'm Bo Adams." She said and stuck out her hand. Elphaba smiled curtly and shook her hand. "I'm Elphaba Thropp.

"Galinda! Where on Earth are we?" He asked her.

"Heheh, That's the thing. We're not on Earth." She answered.

"Excuse me?"

"We're in Oz."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chappie. Sorry for it being so short. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, it's me again! And yes, if you have my time zone, it's 1:52 am, here. Probably later when you read this! What can I say? "The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" Heheh, frozen. **

**iamgoku****_: _****Yeah, youre right, I mean he just found out his long lost sister has changed completely and that he's in a whole new world. And yes, I meant that Aladdin reference. Bo ****_is _****really nice. She always uses her powers to help random people, and that annoys Tate. A lot. As for Elphaba, my, we'll just have to see, won't we?**

**Doglover645: Aww! Thank you! I'm so glad you're reading!**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, no.**

"Oz?" Tate echoed, staring at Galinda.

"Yes." She said calmly.

"How are you so calm!"

Galinda gave him him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You know what. You're right." He began drily. "You just informed that we are in the fictional land in which an annoying little girl clicks her heels and thinks of home after being swept off by a tornado to a _fictional land _which you claim that we are in. You're right, why aren't I calm!"

"Alright, alright. I get it! But that's the thing Tate. It's not fictional. We are in Oz!" She insisted. Tate rolled his eyes. "Galinda, that is impossible." Then he looked over to the green girl. "Wait. If we really _are_ in Oz, and you sure do seem to think we are, Is she the Wicked Witch of the West?" He asked.

Galinda looked over to Elphaba. "That's what I thought to, but she's not wicked! Not at all! She's really nice once you get past the sarcasm!"

Tate turned his gaze back to the green girl. She was talking to Bo. Wasn't green skin supposed to be impossible? If it isn't, then he didn't know what was. And Bo. Weren't her abilities supposed to be impossible? But he had seen her flip a car with her mind and free him from handcuffs on numerous occasions. And he had seen Nina perform her powers as well. What had happened to her? In all the time he had been in death row, she never visited. Not once.

"There's only one way to prove this." He walked over to Bo. "Kid, I have a favor to ask."

"As long as it isn't illegal, I'd be happy to help!" She said. He grabbed her arm and gently dragged her over to Galinda. "I need you to tell me if she is saying the absolute truth." Bo nodded and stared at Galinda.

"We are all in Oz." Galinda spoke clearly. Bo turned to Tate. "She's not lying." She informed him. Tate sighed. _Oz? How the heck are we in Oz! _He thought.

"What is Oz anyways?" Bo asked. Tate gaped at her. "You don't know what Oz is?" He asked. Bo shook her head. "You've never seen The Wizard Of Oz? You know: 'There's no place like home, there's no place like home!' You've never seen or heard of any of that?" He asked again. Bo shook her head.

"What kind of childhood did you have? Didn't your parents ever take you anywhere fun?" Galinda asked. Tate shot her a warning glance and Bo looked down at her feet. "I never knew my parents. My mom died when I was born and Milton never told me anything about my dad." She said quietly. Galinda's face softened.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok." Bo reassured her. Tate lay a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him gratefully.

"Wait." Galinda said. "Who's Milton?"

Tate sighed. "Like I said, long story." He said. Elphaba walked back over to the, her face suspicious. "How do you even know Glinda?" She asked Tate. Galinda had to refrain from correcting her name. "I'm an old friend. She used to live on my near me and she was best friends with my little sister.. He said, lying smoothly.

Bo glared at him in the same way she did when he lied, but she kept her mouth shut for once and Tate made a mental note to thank her later. There was the sound of shoes clopping against the grass and they saw a tall, muscular man with sandy blonde hair and azure blue eyes aproach them.

"Fifi!" Galinda yelled, her popular needs kicking back in. Tate glared at her and Bo could've sworn she saw Elphaba's eyes light up. "Hey Glin!" He responded, pecking her on the lips, (which just made Tate glare at them even more.) and turning to Elphaba he smiled shyly. "Hi Fae." He said. Bo smiled knowingly while looking at the two but no one seemed to notice.

"Hello Fiyero." Elphaba greeted. Fiyero noticing the strangers looked to Galinda. "Oh! Fiyero this is Tate, Tate, this is Fiyero. My boyfriend." She finished nervously. Tate shook his hand, pretending to be happy. "And this is Bo."

"Hello there, Bo." He said, smiling. Bo smiled back. "Hi!"

"Elphie, Fifi, how about you show Bo around? I'll take Tate to Madame Morrible to her him a room." She said. They nodded and went their separate ways.

"Who's Madame Horrible?" Tate asked. Galinda giggled. "It's Madame Morri- you know what, I like yours better. And I'm not taking you to that old fish. I needed to get rid of the rest of them so we could talk." She lead him to her dorm room and locked the door.

"Alright, first of all, how in Oz are you in Oz?" Galinda asked him. Tate shrugged, struggling to remember. "There was just this gold cube with rubies and it started to freakishly glow and Bibbidy, Bobbidy, Boo! Here we are."

Galinda was searching for something under her comforter. She pulled out a composition notebook and began to neatly write down everything Tate had said. "Mmhm. Yeah, that makes sense, I was playing with a cube as well before I came here. The the duke of Gilikkin found me and took me in and I've been Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands ever since." She explained.

"Yeah, about that. Why did you act so weird when Greenie was asking you for her textbook?" Tate asked her.

"Ok, number one: Her name is Elphaba. Number two: I have a reputation to uphold here. I'm no longer that nerdy girl no one pays attention to, now I'm the coolest girl in school! But I've had to pretend I was dumb for that. I ask the teachers to hide my scores and to never say them out loud." She explained.

"Oh, so you're lying to everyone?!" He accused her. "No!" Galinda yelled. "Yes? No! I-I don't know. I guess, in a way, I am. Your turn."

"Ok, well, after that night, dad and I barely spoke. Nina ran off to join some weird society, and I was arrested for manslaughter." He said calmly. Galinda gawked at him.

"You _killed_ someone?" She asked. Tate glared at her. "No! I was wrongfully convicted!" He said. Galinda sighed of relief. "Then, this guy named Milton Winter offered to break me out of here if I promised to protect Bo."

Oh, so she has powers? I was wondering why you trusted her opinion when she said I wasn't lying. She can read minds?" She asked. Tate nodded.

"And move things with her mind. And she can sometimes predict the future. It's sort of hit-and-miss with her." He answered.

"Like Nina." Galinda whispered.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing. We should head back. They must be starting to get worried." Galinda reasoned. They got up ANC went to meet the others.

**This chappie was really more of a filler. So, favorite lines? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update... I'm having a lot of inspiration for this story! I have some inspiration for More Than Meets The Eye as well, but I needed to get this off my chest.**

**iamgoku: Thank you so much! Yeah, I loved his reaction because it was so, well, Tate of him! He protects the people he loves! The dialogue was my favorite part to write. She doesn't know anything yet. She's sort of figuring something out... Something ****_very_**** important. Something that actually happens in the show and if you search it up, I will murder you. Have fun reading! Heheh...**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Believe or Wicked! If I did, Morrible would have been jailed and killed in the first act and Roman Skouras would Also be dead and he would stop hunting Tate and Bo!**

Bo, Elphaba, and Fiyero walked though the halls of Shiz. Bo was pointing excitedly at everything that she saw. They approached a fountain, it had two fishes on opposite sides spouting water, for some reason, Elphaba was reminded of Madame Morrible...

"This place is so awesome!" Bo gushed, her head swiveling everywhere.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Sorry you couldn't get someone equally cool to guide you everywhere." Elphaba said. Fiyero sighed.

"Fae, how many times do I have to tell you? It doesn't matter what Avaric and his group of idiotic friends think! It only matters what your friends think! Glinda thinks your awesome! She's your best friend and she adores you! Nessa loves you! And I think you're pretty awesome too!" He reassured her, careful not to tell her he loved her although he did.

Bo smirked at him, reading his mind. "What?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"Nothing..." She said.

"That's not true, Fiyero!" Elphaba replied. "Glinda pity's me, Nessa tolerates me, and you, I don't even know why you're my friend!"

"Elphaba?" Bo said quietly. "For what it's worth, I think you're awesome too." She said smiling. Elphaba looked at her. "You're lying!" She said accusingly.

"Yeah, that's not possible." Tate said, he and Galinda appearing behind them. "Bo doesn't lie. Like ever. She's a little goody-two-shoes."

Bo bo glared at him. "I am not! I have lied before. Like when you stole that lady's purse but she didn't carry cash, so you had to go back to apartment to get a reward for returning it, only they wouldn't let you in so I made him think that his lights weren't working!" She yelled defiantly. Galinda smiled seeing the two going at it. She was right, she _had_ to be right!

"Technically, you didn't lie, you just used your powers so we could help her." Tate reminded the kid.

"You didn't want to help her! You just wanted a reward because you're greedy!"

"No, I _needed_ the reward because apparently, Winter expects me to take care of you, without any money? That's not possible Bo. Especially when you always want to help people instead of going to the safe houses!" Tate said.

"Oh, so now it's _bad_ to help people?!" Bo yelled in his face, gusts of wind hitting him straight in the face. Only this time she didn't say sorry.

"You should just mind your own business! Stop trying to give people a better life, just because you have a bad one!" He said, not thinking before he spoke. Instantly he regretted it.

"Tate!" Galinda yelled at him, Elphaba and Fiyero stard uncomfortably Between the two.

Bo stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked. She turned on her heels and ran. Without a second thought, Tate sailed after her. Galinda went after him and Elphaba and Fiyero reluctantly followed.

They found the kid crouched in a corner, her knees tucked into her chest. They were about to approach her when Avaric Tenmeadows appeared out of nowhere.

"Well if it isn't the Artichoke. Has life gotten any better? I doubt it. Oz, Fiyero and Glinda, the it couple spending their time with an abnormal green bean." He said, smirking.

"Move, Avaric. We have bigger problems than your idiocy to handle." Elphaba said.

Avaric mockingly pretended to look scared. "Oh no! It talks!" He said. Bo walked up to him and tapped him on the back.

"Can you please stop? Sure her skin is different but that doesn't mean you should treat her differently! She's still a person with feelings even if she is a little different." She said staring directly at Tate.

"Who asked you? Little girls should be seen and not heard." He said. Elphaba gasped. "It was you! You wrote that on Dr. Dillamonds board!" She said.

"Shut up, Greenie!" He said.

"Hey! That was mean!" Bo told him, hands on her hips defiantly. Avaric frowned. "What did I tell you? Looks like you need to be punished." He pushed her against the wall, leaving a bleeding gash in her forehead. Tate's face took on a worried expression and he ran to her, taking her in his arms.

"Bo? Bo? Are you ok?" He asked. Bo's eyes fluttered open. "My head hurts." She said, moaning with pain. Tate felt his chest tighten, and for the umpteenth time, he wondered why this little girl had such an effect on him. _It's not just on you, she leaves a mark with everyone she meets. She's special. _Tate thought.

Fiyero was glaring at Avaric fiercely. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He said.

"Like you?" Avaric growled.

"Exactly." Fiyero said and launched himself onto Averic, punching him repeatedly. "Master Tiggular!" An icy voice said behind him. Fiyero turned and met eyes with Madame Morrible.

"What in Oz's name are you doing!?" She asked him.

"Madame, Avaric was insulting Elphaba and he injured a defenseless little girl." He said.

"Not defenseless." Elphaba muttered. Morrible turned to Galinda. "Miss. Glinda, is this true?" Galinda nodded. "Well, Master Tiggular, while I do understand your reasons, there is still a no fighting policy in school." She turned to Avaric. "However, there is also a no bullying policy." Elphaba snorted, they sure enforced that policy. "Both of you, to my office!" She said and she turned away her over-the-top skirts switching against her feet. Avaric and Fiyero followed.

Galinda and Elphaba ran to Bo's side. "Is she ok?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm fine, but my head really hurts." Bo said. "It hurts when I open my eyes." She closed them and Tate stroked her hair so she would fall asleep. Galinda smiled at this.

"What?" Tate asked her.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She said.

**So that's it! There will be an update for my other story probably today, so keep your eye out for that if you've read it! Virtual cupcakes to those who review. Favorite lines?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet ANOTHER update. I'm on a roll...**

**Doglover645: Is that even a valid question? Avaric is horrible!**

**iamgoku: Do not kill Tate. He often speaks before he thinks. But he does care about Bo deeply. Although he would never admit it. Yes, she needs a thousand hugs.**

**Disclaimer: *snorts* Yeah, right.**

"Now, Master Tiggular, you know we don't tolerate violence at Shiz." Morrible reprimanded. Fiyero gaped at her. Avaric had hurt Bo and insulted Elphaba and _he_ was getting lectured?

"Madame Morrible, Avaric was bullying Elphaba and he slammed Bo against the wall! I only did what I did to justify this!" He defended himself.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Master Tiggular." Morrible said. "However, Mister Avaric, you were bullying Miss Elphaba and we also have a no bullying policy."

_Is the old fish seriously ignoring the fact that he bludgeoned a little girls head?! _Fiyero thought. Morrible dragged on and on, 'Don't do this, don't do that', before coming up with their punishment. Fiyero had a week of detention and Avaric had two. Both of theim began 'paradise' tomorrow. Sighing, Fiyero grabbed his bags and headed over to Galinda's dorm.

He opened the door and saw Bo lying on the bed, a white bandage on her forehead. Tate was still stroking her hair, whispering soothing words to help her fall asleep. She had a serene look on her face and she seemed happy. Elphaba was mixing some liquids on the stove while Galinda watched Tate and Bo admiringly.

Fiyero walked over to his girlfriend and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who." He said. Galinda giggled, and mockingly pretended to think.

"Is it Pfannee?" She asked.

"No."

"Shenshen?"

"Guess again..."

Galinda furrowed her brow. "Is it Fifi?" She asked. Fiyero twirled her and she smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." She said she hugged him tightly, but let go when she saw the glare Tate was giving them. Fiyero turned to Elphaba. Looking over her shoulder, he inhaled the nice smell The liquids were producing.

"What you doing?" He asked. Elphaba blushed, seeing how close their faces were. "I'm mixing a few teas and medicine to help ease Bo's headache. The impact of the wall and her skull resonates and the headache will only worsen if not treated. It'll feel like someone is pounding on her brain with bricks and the use of her powers can lower her ability to fight the migraine." She explained as if she was reading from a textbook. **(A/N: I totally made all this up. Don't search it up, I don't think any of this is true!) **

Fiyero smirked. "I love it when you talk medical to me." He said.

"Really? Because personally, I don't think that you understood anything of what I just said." Elphaba told him.

"What?" Fiyero said, pretending as if he was offended. "I understood every single detail."

Elphaba scoffed. "Explain it to me then." She challenged. Fiyero gulped. "You uh. Well, you See, you. Oh, I give up!" He yelled, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Shh." Galinda scolded pointing to Bo. "She's sleeping!" Elphaba handed the drink to Fiyero. "Here, take this to Tate." He obeyed, and Tate shook Bo gently and sat her up, telling her to take small sips of the medicine.

"That's enough." Bo said, her voice raspy. Tate nodded and handed back the tray to Elphaba. "You want anything else?" Tate asked. Bo shook her head and yawned, snuggling her head into his chest.

"I had a dream." Bo said.

"Oh yeah? About what?" He asked, remembering Winters orders to explore Bo's dream seeing as how they're linked to her powers.

"A King and a Princess." Bo said. "They're trapped somewhere."

"Well, isn't there anyone to help them?" Tate asked. Bo shook her head and looked up at him, her eyes fearful.

"No. The Monster took them all." She said.

"What about the Queen?"

"She's dead." Bo said bluntly. Tate frowned. "Oh." He said, confused as to what this dream represented.

"Tate?" Bo asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let the Monster get me." She said, trembling. Tate wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't Bo. I promise."

**I think I like this chapter best! It's so sweet! Sorry for it being so short! Ok, virtual chocolate cake to reviewers! And did anyone catchy he little The Fault In Our Stars reference I snuck in there? By the way, the King and Princess and Monster thing actually came from one of the episodes. Just thought you should know! Favorite lines?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! I'm back! Here is an update! And to all my silent readers, if you really like this story, you'll review. Right now I feel like I'm writing only for Shaun and Julie.**

**iamgoku: Yes, she's Horrible Morrible! They should make her a theme song! Yes, he really does, he has an instant connection to her. *waggles eyebrows* wanna know why? Well, I'm not telling you!**

**Doglover645: Is this soon enough? I'm going to stray a bit from your idea, but it'll still be there. **

**Disclaimer: (insert creative line to say you don't own Believe or Wicked here)**

Tate sighed as he shuffled out of the large Ozian library. He and Galinda had been researching ways to get out of here. They had found nothing. Bo was resting, she was ok now, but everyone insisted that she stayed in bed for a couple more days.

But Bo was growing restless. She didn't want to be stuck here! She wanted to help people. She kept having these dreams about kings and princesses and monsters, but she didn't know what they meant. So she focused her energy on that.

Galinda was camping out in the library, telling everyone (except for Tate) that she was at some coffee shop, or at the mall or some other excuse. She needed to find something to help them.

Fiyero was changing. He was kind and thoughtful, especially with Elphaba. This unnerved her to no end, and she was surprised that Glinda hadn't noticed. He must be more 'distant and moodified' now than ever. She wanted to know what was going on. Well, really, she just wanted a distraction. Fiyero and her had been spending a lot of time together and just the thought of him sent her mind into a whirl.

One day, Galinda ran into the dorm room holding a massive book. Double-Checking to see if anyone was there she flopped down on the bed next to Tate. Pointing excitedly to a picture of a gold rubie-encrusted cube, she passed the book to Tate who looked at it, intrigued.

"It's the same one?" He asked, unsure. Galinda nodded eagerly.

"I'll have to do tons of research!" She squealed. "Hey, does Bo remind you of someone?" She asked, her head cocking to one side.

"No. Why?" Tate asked, wondering what this had to do with Bo.

"Just asking. So, she doesn't remind you of, say, Nina?" She asked cautiously. Tate stared at Galinda. "No."

"Tate!"

"Ok, maybe she does. A little bit. But she doesn't look anything like her." Tate argued.

"No, she doesn't." Galinda agreed.

"Why do you care anyways?" He asked.

Galinda shrugged. "Just asking..." She said

**Oz, this is sooooo short! Sorry! Read and review! I'll update faster if you do! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! I've been updating my other stories more than this one, because I've had a bad case of writers block, but I know what I'm going to do now... And you're not going to like it.**

**iamgoku: Sort of. She does ****_suspect_**** something, and she's hiding that suspicion from Tate. Heheh, just get some hair extensions! And that's the point. Bo's dreams ****_are_**** more than just dreams!**

**Doglover645: Here you go, one soon update delivery for Julie! **

**Disclaimer: Yes I totally own both Believe and Wicked. And to top it off, I just bought all of New York and Disney World. *note sarcasm***

* * *

"No! Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Bo yelled, wriggling in her sleep. In mere seconds, Tate was beside her, gently shaking her awake.

"Bo? Bo! Wake up." He said. She snapped her eyes open and looked around until she found Tate. She let out a sigh of relief. Galinda, Elphaba, Fiyero approached the young girl. They were all hanging around Elphaba and Galinda's dorm.

"Geez kid, you sounded like you were being murdered." Tate joked. Bo remained silent. "What? Bo Adams is speechless? Hold on, let me call the New York Times."

"I had a nightmare." Bo said meekly.

"Yeah, we figured." Elphaba said.

"And you were in it, and you were in it, and you were in it." She said pointing to Galinda, Elphaba and Fiyero respectively.

"What, was I not in it?" Tate asked, pretending to be offended. Bo looked up at him, her brown eyes flooded with fear.

"Yes, you were." She said softly.

Galinda eyes widened in realization. Bo's dream had been about something bad happening to Tate. "Bo, honey. it was just a dream." She said. Bo shook her head. "It wasn't."

"Bo, how would you like to go on a walk. Just you and me." Galinda told her. Bo nodded half-heatedly. She got out of bed and walked out of the dorm. When they were on the grounds, Bo stopped Galinda. "It wasn't just a dream. Something bad is going to happen. Something really bad." She said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Bo." Galinda insisted.

They heard someone cackle and turning they saw Morrible. "Think again, Miss Galinda." She said before summoning a lightning bolt to knock them unconscious. Bo gave Morrible a confusified look.

"What dearie? Didn't you hear? Weather is my specialty!" She said.

* * *

**Yeah... Heheh. Don't blame this on me. It's Morrible's fault! Also, does anyone know what Bo's King and Princess dreams represent? Julie, you already know something important so yeah, don't answer! I'll try to update soon! Sorry this is so short!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. This is an update. Excuse me if I sound like a robot, but I am very sad. And angry. And I want to rip off heads. TODAY, JUNE 15th, IS THE DAY THE LAST EPISODE OF BELIEVE WILL AIR. EVER!**

***sobs uncontrolably***

**Ok, ok I won't go off on a rant on how, Believe is amazing and they can't end it like they do every other good show on television, but I am very emotional and I'm in a murderous mood so I'm going to probably kill a lot of feels. It depends if you care.**

**iamgoku: Yeah, I know. Galinda is awesome! That's the point! You aren't supposed to see it coming!**

**Doglover645: Well, you know now! I can't wait either! DO. NOT. TOUCH. MY. CATFISHES! And update soon, missy! Or I'll take the badgers!**

**Disclaimer: DO YOU THINK THAT IF I OWNED BELIEVE, THEY WOULD END IT?! DO YOU?! And I don't own Wicked either!**

"They've been gone for a really long time." Tate said. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "They've been gone for ten minutes." She said.

"How big is this school anyways?" Tate asked.

"It's a University! How big do you think they are." Elphaba said, growing impatient.

"They're pretty big on Earth!" Tate retorted. "I'm not from here!"

"Still growing used to that. And if you're from 'Earth' than how do you know Galinda anyways!" Elphaba queried.

"Well, you see. I, uh." He checked his watch one more time. "It's been too long. Something's wrong." He said, ignoring her question. Tate stood up an ran out.

"Oz, is he annoying." Elphaba said, turning to Fiyero.

"You're beautiful." The Prince said, not thinking.

Elphaba stared at him. "Excuse me?" She said, taken aback. Fiyero blushed, realizing what he said. "N-nothing." Then he looked up. "Actually, there is something. I said that you, Elphaba Thropp, are beautiful."

"Are you ok? Are you feeling lightheaded?" She answered. Fiyero sighed.

"Elphaba. I am not dating Galinda anymore." He announced ceremoniously. The green girl quirked her eyebrow. "You're not?" She asked.

"We decided to end it. Well, I decided to end it. But she agreed. I'm just in love with someone else." He answered.

"Oh." Elphaba answered. _Yet another person he chose that's not me. _She thought.

"Do I know her?" She asked. Fiyero nodded, smirking. "You want to see her?" He asked.

"Uh..." Elphaba said, not exactly sure she wanted to see her crush's new girlfriend. Fiyero grabbed Galinda's mirror from the desk and put it in front of Elphaba.

"Here she is. Beautiful as ever." Elphaba looked at him. "Me?" She answered incredulously. Fiyero bent forward and kissed her. He pulled away, grinning coyly.

"Does that answer your question?"

Bo woke up and saw herself in a fancy room. She saw a sleeping Galinda and shook her chair with her powers. The blonde groggily opened her eyes and saw her situation. She slumped her shoulders and sighed. How long had she been asleep? If she could know the exact time, she could calculate the distance and find out where they were.

"Hello dearies. Glad to see you've awaken." Morrible said with a smug smile. The Wizard was by her side and so was a tall man with black hair.

"Hello, Bo." He said. Bo's eyes widened. "Y-you." She said shakily.

"I see you already recognize our partner, Roman Skouras." The Wizard said. **(A/N: Roman Skouras is the guy who used to run orchestra with Milton Winter, it's the program that was taking advantage Bo. Also the Wizards name is Oscar and I will call him that)**

"Why did you kidnap us!" Galinda demanded.

"So you can help us, of course. With Bo's powers and your brain, after we capture Miss Elphaba, we'll be unstoppable!" Morrible explained.

"No! I won't help you! Never ever! Tate will rescue me!" Bo said. Skouras chuckled. "Tate? That petty thief only cares about money. We paid him off. He isn't coming for either of you." He said. Morrible had cast a spell moments before they awoke, that masked Bo's powers to tell if he was lying or not. To Bo, this will all seem true.

"No." Bo whispered. Galinda glared at him. "You're lying! My brother would never do that!" She spat out.

"Wouldn't he?" Skouras said. "He's a criminal. He doesn't care about anyone! He would leave his own sister in danger." Skouras turned to Bo. "He's so horrible, he would leave his own _daughter_ in danger." He said, grinning maliciously.

Both girls looked up at him. "What?" Bo said.

"I knew it!" Galinda yelled.

"Oh, Winter never told you?" Skouras asked. "There's a reason he broke out a death row prisoner out of jail. He's your father."

**Wow! This update makes me feel better! Technically, the surprise was for iamgoku. Julie already knew... Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, special thanks to Doglover645 for helping me with this chapter! You're Ozsome!**

**Doglover645: Yes, it worked. MUAHAHAH! **

**iamgoku: Oz, you're reactions are hilarious! Yup! Aunty Glin! and, no. He doesn't know.**

**Dee: Thank you so much! Were you the one who reviewed my other Believe story? If you were, I'm going to update that today as well!**

**Disclaimer: I think I've made my point pretty clear! I. Do. Not. Own. Neither. Believe. Nor. Wicked!**

Tate walked back into the dorm, to find Elphaba and Fiyero kissing.

"Ugh, get a room." He said. Elphaba and Fiyero stopped, and the green girl glared at him.

"I'll have you remember this is my dorm!" She said.

"Potato, potahto!" He said. **(A/N: Sorry, don't know how to spell it! It's like when people say: 'poh-tay-to, po-tah-to' )**

"Whatever! Did you find them?" She said, shifting to face Tate. He shook his head.

"No. I didn't!" He said, passing his hand through his hair. "I looked everywhere!" He looked at Elphaba. "Hey, you have magic, right? Do a little spookie so we can find them!" He said, perking up.

"Ok, one: We would need an experienced person to do the spell. And two: spookies?" She asked. Tate shrugged.

"It's what I call what Bo's able to do." He said.

"Ozian magic isn't like Earth magic." Elphaba informed him.

"First of all, there's no such thing as Earth Magic. I didn't even know these powers were possible until I met Bo. Well, that's not entirely true..." He said thinking of Nina. "Now can we please get back to Gali- Glinda and Bo?" He asked, catching himself mid-sentence.

"Tate, I can't perform the spell! I can't even perform my powers Correctly!" Elphaba said.

"Do you care about Glinda?" He asked her.

"I do. The question is, why do you?" Elphaba said.

"I, uh. Fine you really wanna know? She's my sister." He confessed. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"What!" She growled.

"Her name isn't Glinda Upland. It's Galinda Evelyn Tate. She's from Earth. She's really smart, but has this pathological need to be popular so she pretends to be dumb in order to succeed. There, you all caught up?" He ranted.

Elphaba stared at him for a moment. "Ok, I'm going to need sometime to process this. L-let's just go to Morrible and see if she can help us." She answered. Tate nodded and the two left the dorm, leaving Fiyero in utter confusion.

"Mister Skouras." Oscar said. "What do you propose we do? Neither of them are being very cooperative." Skouras grinned maliciously.

"Bo is hurting. She thinks Tate betrayed her. We need to get him to stop searching for her. And I know just the thing..." He answered. "Do you think we can get Morgana to cast Miss Bo under a spell?" He asked.

"So this Morrible lady. She can help us find Bo?" Tate asked dubiously.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, she's very powerful." She reassured him.

"Alright." Tate said. They knocked on Morrible's office and the door opened by itself. "Creepy.." Tate murmured.

"Yes, dearies? Anything I can do for you?" Morrible asked.

"Madame Morrible, my friend Tate believes that Galinda and Bo have been kidnapped. I told him it was insane, that they were fine, but he was wondering if you could try a spell that will tell us where they are." Elphaba explained.

"Why of course, dearie! But, I just saw them, they were on their way to some strange place. I believe they called it 'earth'." Morrible said, her brow furrowed. She had to make this seem believable.

"They, they what!" Tate yelled.

"Dearie-" Morrible began.

"Just quit it with the dearie and tell me where they are!" Tate told her, growing enraged.

"They're gone, Mister Tate."

**Ok, this is reeeeally short. Sorry! Who else loves the cover picture? I think it's pretty awesome!**

**oh, and check out the story Wicked inverted! I co-wrote it with IdinaMenzelObsessedFanboy. It's on his profile, go and give it read! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I'm in the mood to update! It's roaring rain outside. Cheerful, huh? **

**Doglover645: Yes. Yes it is...**

**iamgoku: Oh, Shaun. You know it can get worse. Much worse.**

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to do this?**

"Tate, stop pacing! You're creating a draft." Elphaba said. The moment they had gotten back to the dorm, Tate had begun to pace, and it was annoying the green girl.

"They left! I-I can't believe they would leave!" He yelled, ignoring Elphaba.

"Well, you shouldn't believe it! I know Galinda, to some extent anyways, and she would never just leave! From what you've told me about Bo, I don't think she would leave you either. Morrible probably misunderstood!"

Tate signed. "You're right." He said, begrudgingly. "Everything's going to be ok."

"Miss. Galinda! Can't you understand that we are doing this for your own good? For the good of the world?" Roman told her. The blonde stuck her tongue out at him. "I can see you're not willing to cooperate. Morgana!"

Morrible entered carrying the Grimmerie. "Luckily, I can make you cooperate. Even after studying it for years, I barely understand the Grimmerie, but fortunately I _can_ read one or two spells." She began to chant mysteriously after which, there was a long period of silence.

"Miss. Galinda?" Morrible asked. The blonde gave her a confused look. "Who's Galinda?" She asked.

**Yes, I am aware that this is the shortest chapter in existence, but I had to end it there! I'm just that nice! Don't worry, next update will be very soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, uh First of all, this is a surprise update for Doglover646. Because you really wanted this! ;D** **Second of all, I had this completely written out, and when I saved it, it said 'Reached 50 document limit' So I had to rewrite this. Granted, it's not very long... But still!**

**Disclaimer: No!**

* * *

"So Miss. Galinda doesn't remember anything?" Oscar asked excitedly.

"Not a thing." Morrible answered. "She doesn't know anything about her past. She can barely remember her own name! We can easily get her to turn on her brother."

"What about Bo?" Roman asked. "Patience, Mr. Skouras. Bo will be easy enough, it's a simple manipulation spell. She'll go to Tate and force him to leave her alone." Morrible answered.

"Good, we can't have him in the way." Oscar chimed in.

"I'm not going to let some petty thief steal my property." Roman finished.

* * *

"Elphaba!" Tate called. They had been hibernating in the library all day, searching for anything about the elusive gold cube.

"Yes?" The green girl asked, emerging from a mountain of books.

"Check it out! Apparently, the cube is called 'The Rubline' and it has the power to transport people to different dimensions. Whoever posses the cube is called 'The Holder' and apparently they can cause _a lot_ of damage. Imagine if this thing fell into the the wrong hands!" Tate said.

"So, why did this Winter guy have it?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Tate admitted. "Winter's not very open with his secrets."

"Let me see." She commanded. Tate obliged, passing the book over to her. She scanned the next few pages, stopping at one. Her eyes widened. "Oh my Oz." She whispered.

"What?" Tate asked.

"The Rubline doesn't only have the power of transportation. It can also hypnotize a large mass of people. It can even control full dimensions." She explained.

"So, if The Rubline fell into the wrong hands-" Tate began.

"They'd have the power to control both Oz and Earth." Elphaba finished.

"Great..." Tate muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"Hello Bo." Morrible greeted. They were seated in The Emerald Palace's sitting room. There were refreshments in front of them. "How do you feel?" Bo looked at her quizzically and furrowed her brow. "Strange." She answered. "What happened?" Oddly enough, Bo didn't remember anything that had happenened before her talk with Galinda, back at Shiz.

"That horrible Tate tried to sell you for your powers! We found you just in time and we've been helping you ever since." She lied expertly.

"Tate? Why would he do that?" She asked. Oscar and Roman were sitting beside Morrible and Bo had a strong feeling not to trust them.

"Because he's greedy and wanted money. Now, how would you like to get revenge?" Morrible asked, her eyes glinting with malice.

Bo shook her head. "No thank you." She answered.

Morrible clicked her tongue. "Oh Bo! And I was so hoping that we would get to do this the easy way!" She said, before beginning to chant under her breath. "How would you like to get revenge?" She asked yet again.

"I'd love too." Bo answered. Morrible smirked. "Now that's more like it." She grabbed a velvet felt box and carefully took something out. Everyone in the room stared in awe at the mysterious object.

It was The Rubline.

* * *

**Uh-Oh! For some reason I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Is that weird? Anywho, please review? Please...? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! (Indicating to Shaun and Julie seeing as how I don't think anyone else is reading this...) I've sorta been neglecting this story because I'm just so excited about the MTMTE sequel. But I'm back! **

**Doglover645: I know you know. But do you know that I know you know? You know? **

**iamgoku: Muahahahah! *coughs* Are they flying wombats?! And yes they do! **

**Disclaimer: Uh. No.**

* * *

"Wait. So _I'm_ Galinda?!" Galinda asked. Oscar nodded exasperadetly. "Ooh! That's pretty!" The middle aged man closed his eyes and sighed. Why did he have to babysit the blonde?!

"Hey, you look familiar!" Galinda said pointing at Oscar. "Sweetie, I'm The Wizard Of Oz." He explained. Galinda shook her head. "No that's not it... You look like someone I know." She closed her eyes and tried to remember, only to find that she couldn't.

Giving up, she propped her feet up on the couch. "So, why am I here again?" She asked, for the millionth time. Oscar ran a hand through his hair. "Elphie..." Galinda whispered. "What?!" Oscar asked.

"Do that again!" She ordered. Oscar looked at her strangely, but obliged. "Elphie! That's what Elphaba does when she's frustrated!" Galinda yelled as it all flooded back. "And I'm Galinda Evelyn Tate!" She smiled. Oscars eyes widened as he grabbed a vase and broke it against her head, rendering her unconscious.

"Glad that's over with..."

* * *

Bo and Morrible walked through Shiz, heading over to Elphaba's dormitory. To anyone looking at them, they would seem normal enough. But if you looked closer, you could see that Bo looked like a lifeless robot, taking orders from Morrible.

Morrible knocked on the dormitory and quickly ran away, leaving Bo there. Tate opened the door and his eyes widened. "B-Bo?" He asked unsurely. The ten-year-old didn't answer, and used her powers to push Tate against the wall. Tate looked at her horrified.

"What's going on?" Elphaba asked, coming out of the bathroom. Bo pushed her against the wall too, holding her there. Tate looked at her. "You're not Bo." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Bo would never do anything like this unless, unless she was under a spell!

"I knew that fish-lady was creepy!" Tate muttered.

"Morrible cast a spell on her." Elphaba said, catching up. Tate nodded. Fiyero entered the dorm room, clad in a black and white tux, holding a Rose. Taking in the situation, he quickly pinned Bo to the ground. Tate and Elphaba were allowed to move and they helped Fiyero.

"Elphaba do something!" Tate yelled. Elphaba closed her eyes and chanted softly. Bo's eyes quickly took focus as she saw everything. She saw the bruises on Tate and Elphaba and somehow knew that she had done it.

She gave Tate an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." She said her voice raspy.

Then she lost consciousness.

* * *

**I know, I know. Not my best work. It's short and rushed but hey, it's something! Please review so I can update sooner. And if you're reading this, anyone, please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

***crickets chirp* Anyone still there? I know it's been quite a while... But I'm baaaack! I'll try to update regularly again. I promise I won't leave this story unfinished. **

**Julie: Lol, let's start brainstorming!**

**Shaun: Better? Uh, not exactly... *mumbles indistinctly***

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Wicked nor Believe. *sobs uncontrollably***

* * *

"Ah Ven Tuhron, Rah men tumon." Morrible chanted over and over again. Galinda's eyes slowly defocused and flashed a dangerous red. She looked around confusedly. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Ok. Now, don't let this happen again!" The evil witch chided. Oscar stared sheepishly at the floor. "Whoops?" Morrible rolled her eyes.

"Stay here with Miss. Tate." She commanded. Oscar sighed wistfully. "How come _I_ have to babysit the blonde?!" He whined. Galinda was currently sitting cross-legged on the floor, using her limited magic to create bubbles.

"Your Ozness, with all due respect, you're just for show. The Ozians trust you and we'll use that to our advantage. But you have no real power." She explained.

"Neither does he!" Oscar snarled, pointing to Skouras. Morrible's comment had slightly affronted him, and he needed something to heal his wounded ego.

Roman laughed mockingly. "Yes, but I, as opposed to you, have useful information. You see, I can actually help." He sneered.

Galinda giggled. "Burn!" She yelled. Morrible sighed. "I'm dealing with a bunch of idiots." She muttered and turned to Oscar. "Miss. Tate should be back to normal in a couple of hours. But she won't remember anything, and I need you to make sure of that."

Oscar nodded in a bored manner. This would not be fun.

* * *

_"He's so horrible he would leave his own daughter in danger..."_

_"There's a reason he broke a Death Row Inmate out of prison. He's your father."_

Bo awoke from her fitful sleep. She looked around the room. It looked like the place they had taken her after her adoptive parents were killed in that car crash.

"Look, she's awake!" A feminine voice rang out. Bo caught a sight of green and immediately wondered if green people were possible. Remembering everything that had happened in the past few days, she recognized Elphaba.

"Hey Bo, how are you feeling?" She asked. Bo shrugged, everything was still pretty woozy. "I'm fine."

Elphaba nodded and threw a pillow at the sleeping Tate. "Hey!" He protested, standing up.

"She's awake." Elphaba informed him, resulting in Tate hurrying toward the bed. "Are you ok? What happened?" He queried.

"I don't really remember." She admitted. "The last thing I remember is a lady chanting." Elphaba groaned.

"Did she resemble a fish?" Tate asked. Bo giggled and nodded. Elphaba shook her head, still not believing the fact that their Head Shiztress was so evil.

"What now?" Tate asked the green girl. Elphaba shrugged, and sighed. Then she snapped her head up as a thought occurred to her. "The Wizard!" She yelled.

"He can help us, I mean he's The Wizard!" Bo gasped audibly and shook her head. "No, no, no! The Wizard is all a part of this and so is Roman!" She said.

"No, th-that can't be..." Elphaba whispered, her hands running through her hair.

Tate closed his eyes. "So, just to wrap things up, a powerful sorceress is holding my sister captive, the creepy guy who is hunting us down apparently knows how to transport himself into another _dimension_, and the only person who can help us just so happens to be wicked as well?" He nutshelled.

Elphaba let out a mirthless laugh and Bo nodded fervently. "Good. I'm just glad we cleared all this up." Tate responded dryly.

* * *

"Hey Mister. Did you know that you look just like The Wizard Of Oz?!" Galinda squealed in fascination.

"No, really?" Oscar asked sarcastically. "Miss. Ta-Upland, don't you think you should get some sleep?" Galinda shook her head.

"Nope!" She shrieked. "I'm not tired at all! In fact, I could stay awake for hours and hours and hou-"

"Ok, ok I get it!" Oscar stopped her with a wave of his hand. It seemed that the aftermath of the spell turned her into the ditzy blonde she pretended to be. Oscar could only hope that it would wear off soon.

"Wait, are _you_ The Wizard?!" Galinda asked. Oscar nodded weakly, growing vexed with the seventeen year old. She immediately got up and bowed.

"Wait, but I always thought The Wizard would be young!" Galinda pouted, disappointedly. Oscar face palmed and had to refrain from knocking her unconscious again.

Man, could blondes be annoying!

* * *

**Yeah, it's not much... But it's something! Review? Please? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heheh, hi! So, from today forward, I'm going to try and update as fast as I can! I'm going to Cuba pretty soon. For a month... So yeah. For TSG readers, I'll say this again in the next chapter and every other chapter of my stories! Yay! **

**Doglover645: I know right!**

**iamgoku: Heheh, Galinda's lines were hilarious to write! Yes, evil plans! MWAHAHAHAHH! *cough***

**Disclaimer: *read in an old-timey newspaper voice* I do not own Believe nor Wicked, my friend!**

* * *

"Bo's been acting weird." Tate told Elphaba the next day. Elphaba quirked her eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, really? That's strange, it's not like she just woke up from being brainwashed." She said sarcastically.

Tate glared at her as Fiyero approached them. A giddy smile on his face, he laced his fingers around Elphaba's and kissed her gently.

"Uh, yeah. We have more important matters at hand." Tate spoke up. As the two pulled apart, he remembered that he was with his sister on their first day in Oz.

"Did you ever actually break up with Galinda?" He asked. Fiyero gave him a confusified look. "You mean Glinda?"

"Yeah, exactly." Tate answered, too tired to argue.

"Oh, that relationship wasn't real. Not even a little bit. We were just in it for the popularity, but we were free to date other people. I still care about her, of course." He added.

Tate nodded in agreement. He wouldn't ever say this out loud, but the Elphaba and Fiyero were kind of cute together. Reminded him of Nina. Well, everything reminded him of Nina theses days. She used to wear this blue butterfly pendant that he had given her, so now butterflies weren't exactly cheerful.

Add that to the long list.. Tate suddenly shot up, as he remembered something Galinda had said about Bo and Nina.

"They do look alike." He muttered.

Elphaba's neck snapped up. "What was that?" She asked, Tate shook his head, indicating that it was indeed, nothing.

But that was a lie.

* * *

Oscar paced back and forth in the room. The blonde was driving him insane, and he couldn't understand how someone so small could be that annoying.

At least he didn't have to hit her with a vase again. He didn't understand why she had remembered Elphaba when had run a hand through his hair. It was a normal habit of his, nothing special.

Melena always hated that habit. She said it made his hair look like a disheveled mess.

"Oh, whizzy!" Galinda called, twirling around the room. "I have a surprise for you!" Oscar was snapped out if his reverie, and he walked over to his babysitting charge.

"Yes?" Galinda lifted up the Rubline, making Oscar panick. "Put that down!" He commanded, running over to her. Galinda lifted the gold cube up, and a beam of light froze him in place, locking his movements.

"Hey!" He protested. Galinda giggled, staring at the Rubline in mystic wonder. "Ooh, shiny!" Morrible chose that precise moment to walk in with Skouras. Her eyes widened and she snatched the Rubline away from Galinda's hands.

Angrily, she turned to the middle aged man. "You let her use the Rubline?!" She spat out.

"It's not like I could do anything about it!" He retorted, his eyes trailing down to his still body. The beam of light had ceased, but the effects remained, and Oscar could feel his foot falling asleep.

"You mean, she can use it?" Morrible asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah."

"Interesting.." Morrible said, sharing a look with Skouras. Oscar looked at her in a confused manner. "Am I missing something?"

Morrible rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are. The Rubline is very ancient, it goes back to times before Oz was divided. The Qua'ti alchemists invented it before there was writing. So, they all died with no instruction on how to use it." She explained, exasperatedly.

Skouras, catching on quickly, smirked. "We can brainwash her into thinking her friends have turned against her. She can use the Rubline to eliminate out competition." He reasoned.

"Very good, Roman." Morrible praised.

Oscar still looked confused. "Why do we even need to get rid of those kids?" He asked. Sure he wanted world domination, but was this all really necessary?

"Well, Bo will be a powerful asset that we will need, but to get her, we need to get rid of Tate. He won't give up." Skouras said.

"And, they also need it to get back home." Morrible continued. "Miss. Elphaba is another powerful asset. I doubt Master. Tiggular will let her go without a fight. We can easily get Frexspar and Nessarose on our side. Then we'll-"

"Wait, did you say Frexspar? As in, Frexspar Thropp?" Oscar asked.

Morrible made a face that made her look even more like a fish. She didn't appreciate being interrupted. "Yes. Frexspar and Melena Thropp are Elphaba's parents. Or were, Melena is dead and I doubt Frex would want anything to do with her." She answered.

_Melena is dead?_ "Wait, how old is Elphaba?" He asked.

"Seventeen." Morrible anwered.

Oscar felt his breath go short. "Oh my Oz."

* * *

**Horrible ending, I know! Sorry... But hey, a cliffie is a cliffie! Until next time, Bye! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so first things first: This chapter is veeeery short. I'm sorry, I just dint have much insoiration on this story... But I won't discontinue it, I will finish! **

**Doglover645: I'll try to update TSG soon, I promise.**

**iamgoku: How's your exam thingy going? You all prepped? Lol! Rubix cube of destiny? Lol! I'm going to quote you on that next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to start on this...**

* * *

"What? Is your tiny brain leaking out of your humongous pores?" Morrible sneered, turning to Roman. Oscar glared at her back. _Oz, I hate that woman. _He thought.

_Focus, there are more important issues at hand. Like the fact that you might just have a seventeen year old daughter! Ok, breathe Oscar, breathe. You're just overreacting. There's only a sliver of a chance that the green kid is yours._

This new piece of information had brought to light some doubts: Oscar really didn't want to hurt the kids. Even with all the greediness that had momentarily blinded him, he was a good guy. He hated Morrible and that Skouras dude, but he didn't hate the blonde, Elphaba, and the rest of the motley crew.

Morrible and Skouras turned to Galinda, forcing her to connect to blue wires to her head. She was protesting, yelling, and kicking them. She looked like a three year old who was being made to take a bath.

"You know what? I think I'll take care of this." Oscar told them. Morrible cackled once more, and Skouras simply smirked at him. "Do you honestly think we'd leave you with such an important task?" He asked rhetorically.

"Don't you have better things to do?! Like, I don't know, strategize about how exactly you're going to take down a powerful witch and a little girl with immense power? I don't think your usual's going to cut it, Morri." He tried, earning a scowl from Morrible.

"Don't call me that." She told him Venomously.

"You know, this idiot might actually have a point." Skouras said. Ignoring the urge to slap him, Oscar nodded hopefully.

"Bo is a very powerful child. I think we need to have a plan before we go against them." Skouras continued.

"Uh, yeah. That is literally what I just said." Oscar muttered, a plan already formulating in his head.

He had to save those kids.

* * *

Bo laid down on the bed, contemplating the fact that she wasn't an orphan. That she did have a family. She should've told Tate, but.. She was scared.

What if he didn't want her? Just like the millions of other foster parents in the world Who had either died, or become too scared to take care of her anymore. The thing that really shocked her, was the fact that she _wasn't_ shocked. As if it weren't a huge, life saving secret!

Almost as if, deep down, she had known. Ever since she'd met him, she'd find herself drifting farther apart from Milton and Channing, up until the point when only Tate could make her feel better.

As if on cue, in walked William Tate, and she rapidly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She could hear him muttering to himself something about how something wasn't possible. She opened her eyes, faking her drowsiness. "Tate?" She asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Oh, hey kid." Came his empty headed reply.

Bo was about to elaborate some more on this, when a piercing scream was heard. The toe shared a look before running out the door rapidly.

* * *

**Yes, this is the worst chapter in existence. Sorry, but I knew I had to give you something. Hope you at least found this mildly decent?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya! It's about time I updated! I didn't want to give you guys yet another horrible short chapter, so I tried to lengthen this one... Hope you enjoy!**

**Julie: Thanks!**

**Shaun: thank you. You're going to have to like the good Wizard. Because that's what you're stuck with, oh well! Maybe you'll like him more after this chap... You sense correctly.**

**Disclaimer: Uh. I don't think so...**

* * *

"Hey, Fae." Fiyero greeted, smiling at his girlfriend happily. She and Bo were spread out on the floor, playing a strange game called 'Scrabble.'

"And then you add the points in accordance to the word." The ten year old explained. Elphaba nodded, biting her lip.

"Alright, I think I've got it."

"Hey, Fae." Fiyero repeated, but to no avail. The two girls were too entranced with the game to pay much attention to the Prince.

Tate smirked at him, as was common. "Bo gets really annoying when she plays that stupid game. Looks like she's dragged Greenie in with her." He told Fiyero, as the Tiggular situated himself on a chair.

"It's not stupid, and it's mean to call people Greenie. Her name is Elphaba." Bo answered, not lifting her eyes from the board. "I like this game, and you never play it with me!"

"Because you always win." Tate retorted.

"Because you always lose." Bo corrected calmly, smiling down at her knees.

"You just love annoying people, don't you?" He asked rhetorically. Bo, rolling her eyes and scribbling down the points in her notebook turned to him.

"Well, I did learn from the best." Before Tate could answer, weary knocks pounded on the door, followed by loud squealing.

Elphaba got up, and tentatively opened the door. Her jaw nearly falling to the floor, she gaped at the scene in front of her. Glinda Arduenna Upland, no, scratch that, Galinda Evelyn Tate, in all her pink glory, was being piggybacked. By The Wizard.

_Yes, The Wizard_.

"Elphieeeee!" She exclaimed, pulling Oscar's hair. The man looked up, laying eyes on his seventeen year old daughter for the very first time. Sh-She looked a lot like Melena.

"Oh, Elphaba." He whispered. "Umm, can you help me out here?" The green girl, mouth still agape, gingerly took the blonde and laid her down on the bed. Tate quickly lunged over to his sister, followed by Fiyero. Bo, however, stood up and stared straight at Oscar, her eyes darkening.

Elphaba narrowed her chocolate orbs, and cautiously closed the door behind the man she so desperately wanted to meet all her life. A man she now had no interest in.

"You." Bo said simply, a warning light going off in her mind. This caught the attention of the two men who, although weren't too sure about what was going on, went to join the others. Galinda had quickly entered a deep slumber.

"Y-Yes, it's me. Umm, Bo, right? Uh, hi." He greeted awkwardly, beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead.

"What are you doing here." Elphaba asked, glaring fiercely at Oscar.

"I've... Had a change of heart." He admitted, suddenly guilty for all of the horrible things he'd done, and had planned to do.

"People like you don't have changes of hearts." Elphaba answered, feeling her palms begin to tingle.

"I-I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I honestly don't expect it. I just needed to get Galinda out of there. Morgana was planning on erasing all her memories and using the Rubline to extract her brain. I couldn't just sit idly by." He explained, nervously running a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair.

"How can we believe you?" Fiyero asked, catching up.

"I have a way." Tate chimed in, staring straight at Bo. She kept his gaze, sighing, but ultimately nodding. Walking up to him, her hazel pupils searched his face.

"Your hand." She said. Oscar obliged, and Bo put both her palms on top of his. Closing her eyes, little visions began to entrance her surroundings. Choosing one, she watched it.

* * *

_"Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty. I've got one more night left here in town." A young man with dark raven hair and dark brown eyes, danced around a mansion with a young woman. The woman had light chocolate curls, and bright blue eyes._

_"So have another drink, of green elixir and we'll have ourselves a little mixer." The young man, Oscar, gave the lady a strange little liquid, the exact shade of Elphaba's Emerald skin._

_Melena took it gladly, downing it all quickly._

_"Have another little swallow, little lady, and follow me down." Melena giggled, kissing Oscar passionately, before following him into the room._

* * *

_Another memory soon appeared, as Bo watched interestedly. _

_"I see a toe!" The midwife, a goat, exclaimed._

_"I see a curl!"_

_"It's a healthy, happy, lovely, little... AH!" They all exclaimed, jumping out of the way. The midwife gulped, before taking out a baby. A green baby._

_"What is it?" Melena exclaimed, worry evident in her voice. "What's wrong?!"_

_"Like a froggy, ferry, cabbage, the baby is unnaturally green!" Frexspar Thropp, another man, looked at his supposed daughter in complete disgust._

_"Take it away." He said. The midwife, unsure if she had heard him correctly, tried to inch baby Elphaba closer to him._

_"Take it away!" _

* * *

Bo abruptly let go of his hand. He was being earnest, he truly did turn a new leaf. And not only that, Elphaba was... His daughter? And he knew it. She took an uneasy look at Tate, after figuring this out.

"He's telling the truth." She told them.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba asked, dubious. Bo nodded, as she finally turned to the sleeping blonde.

"Is she going to be back to normal when she wakes up?" The young girl asked.

"If by normal you mean, less perky, less woozy. Then yes, she'll be back to normal." Oscar answered, taking a sigh of relief.

"Good."

* * *

"I cannot believe that we were played by that idiot." Morrible exclaimed, furiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"It was your idea to trust him." Roman muttered, earning himself a glare from the Shiztress.

"We had to trust him, he's the Wizard Of Oz! With him on our side, we could've gotten all the Ozians on our sides! But he's discovered guilt, conscience, ugh... What are we going to do now?!" She asked rhetorically.

"Isn't it obvious? We carry on with our plan. Take Bo, Galinda, and Elphaba, become rulers of Oz and Earth, and have everything we could ever dream of. Including an army of telekinetic mind-readers, a powerful witch, and a genius blonde. Honestly, it's a relief we got Diggs out of the way." Skouras Answered, earning a surprised glance from Morrible.

"Veey good, Roman. Very good." Morrible praised, admiring The Rubline. "We hold in our hands a powerful key. If we play our cards correctly, we could actually pull this off."

"Of course we can. But first, we have to get rid of the remaining threats..." He acknowledged.

"Starting with Fiyero Tiggular and William Tate."

* * *

**This document is over 1,300 words. Is that good enough? I'm trying to write high quality chapters so that you will enjoy my late updates just a bit better...**

**Next chapter: Tate is let in on a little secret...**

**BYE!**

**~ Rae**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hallo! Lol. So, even though I'm not completely head over heels for this story, I've managed to come up with inspiration! Yay me! **

**iamgoku: Yes, he does. But he'll make up for how he used to be! Yes, but it's only hard for me to write long chapters in this story, because of the lack of inspiration.**

**Doglover645: Thanks! Sorry I haven't checked out the new chaps! I'll do it right after i finish with this!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Eh, do I really need to enforce this? I literally have two people reading, and I PM with these Ozsome people regularly.**

* * *

Galinda rubbed her eyes drowsily. She had a few peaceful moments, before her brain decided to flush every memory back. This resulted in a massive headache, which made the blonde groan, catching the attention of the other people in the room.

"Glin?" Elphaba asked, positioning herself next to Her best friend.

"Elphie?" She asked uncertainly. Wasn't she supposed to be in a dark room? Galinda opened her cerulean orbs, as light flooded her vision. Squinting, she could make out Elphaba's silhouette, along with four others.

She was supposed to be in the dark, without her friends. With Morrible, the Skouras dude, and-and.

"You!" She growled, her voice taking on an out-of-character tone. Oscar gulped, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Y-Yes. You is me, I-I mean, me is you. I mean... Oh, whatever. Yes, I held you hostage, princess. But I'm sorry about it." He said, growing tired of the same reactions over and over again. _Not that I don't deserve it._ He thought.

"He's ok." Bo assured her.

"Glinda? Are you sure you're ok?" Fiyero queried worriedly.

"Yes, I am, Fifi." She then gave him a sharp look. "It's _Gah_-linda! With a _Gah_!" Tate smiled at her.

"Huh? Oh! Right." The Prince answered, remembering what he and Elphaqba had dubbed: "The Identity Crisis." It was weird to think that they didn't know the blonde powderpuff as well as they had previously believed.

"Let her rest." Bo told them wisely. "She's tired and has a headache."

"Creepy." Tate muttered, earning an elbow in the rib from the ten-year old.

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Bo reminded him, glaring playfully at the tall man. Tate scoffee.

"Why should I be used to a little girl with powers and annoying skill for helping people? It's only been what? Three months? Still waiting for Winter to let me out of Bo-Sitting." He joked.

The little girl glared at him heavily, and turned and walked out of the room. Galinda watched them carefully, Bo still hadn't told Tate. And her idiotic brother had gone and ruined it.

"Tate, go after her." The blonde commanded.

"What?! No! I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. Just, go after her. She needs to tell you something, something important." Galinda answered cryptically. Tate quirked his eyebrow, and sighed. He walked out the door, looking for Bo.

"Bo?" He asked, seeing a little girl sitting crossed legged at the cafeteria.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I Was only joking. Sure, you can get really annoying and never listen to a single word I say-" Bo glared at him. "-But I still sometimes enjoy it..." He admitted.

"Tate, I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Ok, short chapter, I know. But I couldn't resist leaving that cliffie. Sowwy...**

**~ Rae**


	18. AN

_**Dear, readers:**_

**_I'm really sorry, but all of my Wicked stories shall be put on hiatus. I haven't been updating, I know. I'm really sorry, but I really have no time for all these stories. I have more interest and inspiration for stories from other fandoms..._**

**_I'm really sorry... I really am._**

**_~ Rae_**


End file.
